Contract
|romanji= Kontorakuto |parent magic= Devil Slayer Magic |parent item= |user= Various }} Contract ( , Kontorakuto; lit. meaning "Bloodpact with the Devil"), is a Devil Slayer ability. It's a type of Magic-amplification technique used by both Natural and Legacy Generation Devil Slayers. It brings out the true power of their capabilities as a user of Devil Slayer Magic, excluding the power boost granted by Devil Synchronization, yet at the same time, seemingly enhancing the user's physical prowess to a degree. Summary The Contract Spell is activated through the manipulation of the surrounding concentrations of eternano, using it as a stimulus to power-up and harness the slayer's respective element. Similar to the Second Origin Activation, the absorbed eternano interacts with the person's Magic Origin, and in-turn, the user's element. Now influenced by the sudden upsurge of magical particles, the element quickly spreads throughout the body. This causes the elemental energy to pour out of the user and consume them. The end result is that a user is covered in a cloak of the concentrated elemental power, shaped in the form of an animal of sorts — being unique to each person. In this state, the user gains certain advantages such as complete invulnerability to their respective element and limited invulnerability to other elements, along with enhanced spells and physical prowess. It can also grant the user new spells and skill sets. Not only that, it's said that the cloak can be manipulated in various ways, being able to as an extension to the user. As an added bonus, it's imbued with various effects that ties in with the element of the user. Such an example is that a Fire Devil Slayer's cloak can cause burning or an Ice Devil Slayer's cloak can instantly freeze anything it touches. Typically, the cloak allows for the respective elemental spells to be utilized almost instantaneously. One of the most important advantages of this spell is the resistance to Magical Barrier Particles, a substance emitted from demons and undead creatures, whilst the spell's activation. This is something of a great asset, as it allows the user to slay demons more efficiently and without worry. Later on, it's discovered that when the spell is mastered to a certain extent, the cloak changes forms. Because the cloak is made out of eternano and one's own magical energy, it's malleable and able shift & evolve. This makes it possible to take on various — more concrete forms of the supplementary spell, aside from the animal cloak that's normally seen. It's said that the shape of the evolved cloak correlates with the user's true nature and that of their Devil Slayer style. Thus, it's proven that it's possible for a cloak to take on a variety of forms instead of ones relating to animals. An example is that a cloak can manifest as a pair of wings or the cloak becoming more form-fitting and translucent. There also have been instances where the cloak has taken on the form of a shimmering veil of energy surrounding the user, reminiscent to that of Drive. It's stated that when one reaches this state, it's possible to keep the form up for a prolong period of time, more so than they did before they mastered the spell. There's also a slight boost in their physical and magical prowess while having an enhanced resistance to the opposite element. However, despite this they still suffer from some drawbacks and their power is still significantly weaker than that of those in the Devil Synchronization state. It's known that very few have reached this stage, as its difficult to arrive there. Despite all the advantages it brings, it has its fair share of weaknesses. For those who use Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic, they can only access their primary element. Also, the secondary element is sealed at the same time the Contract is activated — making it inaccessible. The second weakness is that those who use it are more susceptible to their element's polar opposite. This means that an attack of a Light Devil Slayer will be much more effective if used on a Black Devil Slayer using Contract. Finally, this mode can only be accessed for a brief time, precisely five to seven minutes at best. However, with enough training they can extend the time limit. It's said that Legacy Generation Devil Slayers can access this form, but since their magic in inherently weaker than those who've actually learned the magic, their form is weaker in power and they're more susceptible to the form's weaknesses. As proven by a fellow Devil Slayer, who's also one of the first users, the spell harnesses "the power that kills Devils". Trivia *This article was written by the author because his desire for more "Devil Slayer"-related concepts. Also, he wanted to prove that Dragon Slayers aren't as hyped up as many make them out to be, wanting other users create another type of slayer. *If one couldn't tell, this is basically the Devil Slayer equivalent to Drive. *This article was approved by Per. Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Magic Category:Supplementary Spell Category:Spell Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery